The Truth of the Dare
by Serendipity Princess
Summary: Some of my favorite Shaman King characters engage in a friendly game of truth or dare...and things turn quite interesting!


Hao: Blah blah blah Serendipity doesn't own Shaman King...she wrote this because a friend of hers noticed that there is no possible way Ren could wear underwear because of the large holes in the side of his pants.  
Ren: I do too! I wear nice little boxers with holes on the side to match up with my pants!  
Serendipity: Uh, now that we're done with your underwear preferences, Ren, can we move on?  
Ren: No! I still need to talk about ME!  
...moving on. We'll just ignore poor little Ren.  
Please don't flame! It was written out of boredom and is not to be taken seriously in any way.

* * *

Yoh looked around the room. All of the gathered shamans (plus Manta) seemd to be enjoying themselves. And why shouldn't they? It was Yoh's birthday party, after all. But shouldn't they be more organized.? He groaned as Manta ran by, being chased by Kororo. And-wait. WHAT THE HECK WAS HAO DOING HERE?

"I swear, if Ren pulls out that stinkin spear one more time!" Anna walked by, grumbling.

Yoh seized his one chance for order. "Anna…get everyone together. We're going to play truth or dare!"

And that was how it all began.

-----------------------------------------

"We're doing WHAT?" Ren looked at Yoh as if he were crazy.

"Truth or Dare!" Yoh grinned at his, for lack of a better word, friend. "We're playing truth or dare. So sit down in this nice circle…"

"What if I don't?" Ren sneered. He was NOT in the mood for stupid party games, when he could be out taking over the world!

"….I'll let Hao after you?" Yoh suggested, looking at the uninvited guest to his right.

"That's mean. I'll only go after Anna!" Hao smirked. Anna slapped him.

"Well, now that that's over with!" Horohoro spoke up to try and break the awkward silence. Well, the silence was broken every few seconds by Hao giggling, but that just made it more awkward. "Let's begin this…er…Truth or Dare thing."

"Okay!" Yoh explained the rules, and they began. "Anna!"

"What?" Anna asked, more intent on keeping Hao away from her than playing the game.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"KISS HAO!"

"I decline."

"You can't."

"Can too."

"JUST KISS HIM!" Yoh screamed. Wait…did he just tell his fiance to kiss his brother?

"Okay, who spiked the drink?" Hao asked.

No one replied, but Horhoro made a point of not looking at Hao…

"Well, here goes…" Anna closed her eyes and quickly kissed Hao on the cheek.

"There. Now was that so bad?" Hao looked at Anna pointedly.

"Why the heck do you taste like _Bath and Body Works Warm Vanilla and Cinnamon Bath Gel_?"

"Oh! I love that fragrance!" Horohoro yelled.

"Really?" Hao asked. "Me too!"

"I know! But it can't compete with Wisteria." Horohoro declared, earning strange glances from the others. "What? Bath and Body Works is good for my complexion!"

"…" Yoh looked at Anna. "Uh…"

"You're going to pay for this. YOH!"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"Is it true that Manta once caught you trying on one of my dresses?"

"….yeah…" Yoh looked away. "I just wondered if I really looked as girly as Hao…I mean, he could be mistaken as a girl…"

"I could not! Girls don't run around shirtless!" Hao objected.

"They do in Las Vegas!" Yoh countered.

"Moving on! Pick someone else now!" Ren snapped.

"Sure. Let's see. Manta, truth or dare?" Yoh asked.

"Dare!" Manta said.

"Uh…I dare you to…run around the block wearing a dress and singing "Everytime we touch" by Cascada." Yoh dared.

"Okay, but before I go…Horohoro, truth or dare?" Manta stood up.

"Truth!" Horohoro screamed. "I like this game!"

"Fine. What's your most embarrassing memory?" Manta asked as he went off to change into a dress that Yoh had pulled out of nowhere.

"Uh…let's see…it could be…no. Maybe…no. Or is it? Nah. Uh….Heh. OH! I HAVE IT!" Horohoro declared after a while.

"Hurry it up. What is it?" Ren asked. He was getting some good blackmail material now.

"The time I walked in on Ren taking a shower and singing!" Horohoro shuddered. "It was awful…I didn't even know he could sing that high pitched! He seriously sounded like the girl who actually sings that song?"

Ren could feel his face reddening.

"Oooh! What was he singing?" Anna grinned wickedly. If this got out…

"HE was singing…" Horohoro paused for effect. "Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!"

"OH MY GAH!" Anna doubled over laughing. " I could sooo see him doing that, too!"

"I know that had to be a laugh!" Hao giggled. "Ren…singing….Girlfriend…by…Avril

Lavigne….AND IN THE SHOWER, TOO!"

"Ren…can sing?" Yoh looked at Ren, flabbergasted.

"Let's see…who else has to go? Horohoro, pick someone!" Anna prompted, still snickering.

"Hao!" Horohoro looked at him. "Your turn! Truth or…"

"Dare!"

"You're supposed to let me finish."

"Oh well. Dare."

"Okay…Hao…I want you to tell Yoh that you love him." Horohoro exclaimed. "Yeah!"

"What?" Yoh cried. "Is this some sort of family counseling session?"

"Yoh…" Hao began. "I….love….you?"

"Ew." Ren looked disgusted. "This had better be brotherly love."

"EWWWWWW!" Hao was now running around the room screaming. "MY LIFE IS RUINEDDD! MY PURITY AND INNOCENCE ARE GONE FOREVER!"

"Okay, Ren! You're the only one left!" Hao stopped in the middle of his rampage, realizing that he now had a chance to inflict this torture known as 'truth or dare' on someone else. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ren sighed, accepting his fate.

"Okay. Ren, is it true that you don't wear underwear?"

"Underwear?" Ren looked at Hao, genuinely confused. "What's that?"

His friends (and Hao) stopped and looked at him. They walked off, disgusted.

"No! Seriously!" Ren ran after them. "WHAT IS UNDERWEAR?!"

* * *

And also...Ren wears a shirtless purple shirt, according to me early in the morning. I'm not that sensible early.

Here ya go Nevermind!


End file.
